Those Pretty Eyes
by DnKS-giRLs
Summary: About Fuji Shusuke and his provocative eyes... that's enough to explain. (TezuFuji)


Title: Those Pretty Eyes

Author: DnKs-giRLs

Rating: um…PG…?

Pairing: TezuFuji

Disclaimers: definitely not ours, obviously no profit

Warning: major OOC!Fuji, OOC!Tezuka, and believe us, this fic is pointless!

"Please…"

Fuji Shusuke said pleadingly with his bright eyes gleaming in the sunny day. Tezuka Kunimitsu, who in time being was standing in front of him, flinches a little. He never knew that Fuji could be so provocative with his eyes.

"No," he said flatly.

Fuji's eyes grew even brighter than before, if it was possible, until Tezuka felt his heart being blinded by the light. It was one of those rare occasions when his boyfriend was beseeching him so hard. But he would not let him get what he wanted easily. At least he had to strife for it.

And Tezuka would make sure that Fuji had to strife very hard indeed. He would not let himself yield before the shorter boy. He was Tezuka Kunimitsu, and he yielded to no one.

And Fuji Shusuke was no exception.

"But, Tezuka…" those same soft demanding voice spoke again. Those bright eyes fully opened and showed a great hope in them.

"I don't want to," Tezuka said.

Fuji bit his lips and he nodded. The look of disappointment was clearly shown on his face. Tezuka looked at him and almost found himself surrender before his boyfriend's demand. But fortunately he could snap himself out at the very last time.

"Tezuka…" Fuji said, but in Tezuka's ears, it sounded like purring sounds, "Just this time… just this time, I promise… ne, I haven't asked anything from you before, right? Right? Mou, Tezuka… please…very very please with sugar coating on my lips…"

Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was getting irritating more, but he couldn't say 'no' to Fuji. Yeah, he never met anyone who had succeeded in saying 'no' to the lovely Fuji Shusuke with those pretty eyes of his.

"Fuji, stop it, I said no, and I'll always say it over and over again. NO! With a capital 'n' and a capital 'o'," Tezuka said.

The pained look on Fuji's face almost made Tezuka pull back his words in an instant, but knowing Fuji, he decided to let it be. Besides, he never pulled back his words before, and never would he do it.

Fuji Shusuke really had something in those eyes. Tezuka didn't know what it was, but the thing always made him have a hard time of saying 'no' to the boy. What was the difficulty of saying 'no' anyway? Even a monosyllabic Cro-Magnon could say it.

But the Cro-Magnons didn't have to deal with a creature named Fuji Shusuke in their time. Tezuka couldn't imagine what would happen if they had. Maybe human culture would have never found any form of language.

"You're so mean…" Fuji said slowly in a way that indicating soon he would cry. Yeah, but Fuji would never cry, as far as Tezuka knew. At least not the real cry. Maybe he would let a drop of tears fall from each of his eyes, but believe it or not, as soon as Tezuka said 'yes' the tears would vanish faster than a high-speed ultrasonic aeroplane and replaced by the brightest victorious smile on his lips.

"Fuji!" Tezuka said as his final attempt. It was true that Fuji would never cry on him, but if people saw him like that, with the seemingly-miserable-and-innocent-Fuji cried in front of him, they would think that he was a malicious person. It was so unfair. It wasn't his fault that Fuji had those look on him which made everyone love him.

Fuji breathed hard then he started to tremble. Oh, dear, there it came, the most ultimate weapon of Fuji Shusuke.

Tezuka sighed. He took several steps and grabbed Fuji to his arms. He burried Fuji's face on his chest and could felt the ragging breaths of his boyfriend against the front of his shirt.

Sometimes, Tezuka wondered why on earth he could become Fuji Shusuke's lover. He had never done anything until he deserved this fate.

It was not that he didn't love Fuji. There was no one whom he knew could dislike Fuji. Fuji was so sweet and gentle, well mannered, and nice to everybody. He was perfect. Tezuka loved him more than anything, but sometimes, especially like that time, he wondered why on earth it had to be him whom Fuji found as his best object of fun?

"Tezuka…" Fuji whispered with a very soft voice. "I'm sorry… I know that you… that we… but I just want to…"

"Sshhh…" Tezuka said while his hand was stroking Fuji's hair. "It's fine…"

"But…" Fuji tried to say.

"Fuji!" Tezuka cut him sharply. "Say another 'but' and you'll get yourself spanked!"

"But… but Tezuka…" Fuji said.

Tezuka released Fuji from his arms and stared at him in his most fierce death-glare. Fuji nodded under his gaze and all of sudden he started to cry. Oh dear…

Tezuka saw as the tears came uncontrollably. Fuji raised both of his hands and covered his trembling lips with both of his palms. The tears had made some wet lines on the perfect face which had turned slightly red because of his sobs.

Well, being faced to the scene, what could Tezuka do else than wrapping his arms around Fuji again. He knew he was far too weak to win in their battle.

"Fuji, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry. OK?"

Fuji didn't answer straight away. He clutched to Tezuka's shirt and wetted it with his tears. Tezuka sighed.

"Is it that important to you?" Tezuka said.

Fuji still tried to overcome his tears so he only nodded.

Tezuka closed his eyes. He knew he would regret this later, but…

"Fine, then, I'll do whatever you want," he said.

And amazingly, Fuji's tears disappeared in an instant. He looked up to Tezuka's face with his eyes full of hope.

"Really?" he asked and Tezuka nodded.

"For real?" he asked again, more demanding, and Tezuka nodded again.

"Really really for real?" he asked again.

"Fuji!" Tezuka said. "I said yes!"

Then a very bright victorious smile was plastered on Fuji's face. He threw his hands to Tezuka's shoulder and started showering hid boyfriend's face with kisses, without concerning that they were in a public park and could be easily seen by the by passers. But Tezuka let him do whatever he wanted to do; besides, having Fuji kissing him was absolutely not bad.

"Oh, thank you… thank you… thank you… Kunimitsu, I love you… love you… and love you more!" Fuji said in between his kisses.

"And I too… love you … love you… forever love you…" Tezuka replied with a smile. Well, at least it was fun enough to have Fuji kiss him like that. But his enjoyment didn't last long, since Fuji stopped the kisses almost abruptly and held Tezuka's palms instead.

"Oh, dear, Kunimitsu, I think we should better be hurry or we'll miss the show!" Fuji said before he walked away, half-pulled-half-pushed Tezuka in the process. And Tezuka could only let himself be dragged away be the over-excited Fuji to the show.

He could not get what was the good part of the show, anyway, that had made Fuji ask him that hard. It was just one of those stupid music shows with crowded people crushing each other and screaming meaningless words.

Tezuka sighed as Fuji and thousands of people around him screamed when a beautiful young man walked to the stage and started to sing. He never liked to go to any concert, yet why had he agreed to come?

He looked sharply to Fuji, who didn't notice at all since he was so much taken by the song, and swears that someday he would absolutely say 'no ' to him, even if he had to learn from the Cro-Magnons the way of doing that.

- the end –

(A/N : see… we've told you that it was meaningless… but could you plese do us a favor by leaving some reviews? Anything will be fine…)


End file.
